Kin and Kisses with a side of lemon
by FlameintheFlood
Summary: Smutty Slashy bit's aren't in Kin and Kisses but follow the same plot. Just me, not my sister. Not necessary for other story, just a side dish... of lemons!


[A/N: Hey all! I've loved writing Kin and Kisses with my sister sooo much, but she doesn't like smut. I just thought, hey, why not, so here some is. I've never written it before, so tell me if it's bad or what I could do to improve it. It's just for fun and not necessary for the plot of K&K, so if you don't want to read it, don't. Warning: SLASH! SEX! SWEARING! So, really, don't read this if you can't handle that.

Disclaimed. Also, this is in no way associated with liebes, promise. Except that it's our.... sort of world I'm playing in. Love especially to her, for not hating me for this.

Love you all!]

"Moony, it's nearly time to go down for supper! James and Peter said they'd meet us in the Great Hall." Sirius called as he walked into the quiet dorm. Remus was lying on his bed with a book and the rest of the dorm was empty. The werewolf smiled and placed his book on his bedside table. He stood up and grabbed his boyfriend by the tie, pulling him to topple on top of him on the scarlet bed spread. The two boys pressed their lips and bodies desperately together. Remus nipped lightly on Sirius' bottom lip, eliciting a sigh of delight.

"Hello," he whispered, smiling at the scarred and beautiful boy beneath him. "Having a good day?"

"Yeah," Remus answered sneaking his icy hands up Sirius' white oxford. "Pretty good,"

Those cold fingers made Sirius shiver as they ran across his toned muscles. Sirius was used to Remus' poor circulation and somehow, those cold hands always warmed him up immensely.

"I love you, Remus," Sirius sighed, grinding his hips down.

"I…" Remus pulled back and bit his lip. Sirius knew that, for some reason, it was hard for Remus to say. It hurt a bit, but Sirius was so happy with just being together, that he didn't need to hear it. He wondered why Remus was pausing this time, as if the statement was a shock. Sirius was constantly whispering reminders, they usually just made Remus smile. Hoping to avoid disaster, he leaned down to kiss Remus. The other boy kissed him back passionately, but then pulled back again.

"Sirius," Remus whispered looking up at intense grey eyes. "I love you."

"Really?" Sirius asked. "You don't have to say it if you don't mean it."

"That's why I haven't said it yet. I wanted to be sure. I am. I love you. I am seriously in love with you."

Sirius grinned and squeezed his lover closer to him. He slowly unbuttoned the uniform white shirt. Hot kisses landed on every scar and all the smooth skin in between. He teased his fingers under the hem of Remus' pants and licked the skin above his jutting hip bone. While his fingers reached to undo the werewolf's belt, as his tongue trailed up Remus' tone chest. Grabbing a nipple between his teeth made the other mutter his name.

Sirius pulled back and smirked at the other boy.

"What did you say?" He asked, although he was well aware what the werewolf had groaned.

"Sirius," Remus repeated, his breath short. "I want you. So. Fucking. Bad."

"You want me to do what, exactly?" Sirius asked, a mischevious grin on his face.

"I want…" Remus' eyes were closed. "You to put me in your mouth. And I want you to suck. Do you understand this concept?"

"You know I understand the concept very well," Sirius boasted. Remus nodded.

"Then stop being a tease and get on with it!" Remus pleaded. "Please?"

Sirius didn't answer, but kissed the other boy, hard. He also grinded his pelvis again against the stiff rod growing in Remus' pants.

"I love you," He whispered intensely, before running his hands down Remus' chest yet again. He pulled the belt off and snapped it like a whip in the air above his head. Remus laughed in an almost pained way of arousal. His scarred hands gripped Sirius' hair and pushed his head down.

"I love you, Sirius," He said, with relish, feeling bad about being rough. "I need you. I want to be as close to you as physically possible."

Sirius smiled and quickly unbuttoned and lowered Remus' pants, freeing the swollen member to display it's full glory. As always, he looked at it with raw admiration and awe. Pulsing and thick, framed with soft brown curls, it leaned a against his abs.

Gripping the base, Sirius slid his toungue along the shaft, ending with licking off the precum of the slit at the top. Remus twisted his fingers into Sirius' hair as his cock was engulfed with the wet, warmth of Sirius' mouth. His head bobbed, sucking hard and soft, moving with a rhythm that had Remus curling his toes.

"Sirius…" He panted. "I'm… I'm about to…"

The black haired boy pulled back and away from Remus' manhood and pulled off his own shirt. He swooped up to kiss his lover on the lips. Remus, frustratingly close to orgasm bit Sirius' bottom lip. Hard. Sirius gasped and pulled back to glare. Remus fumbled his fingers down to Sirius' belt and unzipped his pants. Eagerly, he pulled everything off the boy who was driving him crazy.

Sirius smirked as his own erection was freed. He grabbed his wand off the bedside table as Remus lifted his legs above Sirius' head. Monthly transformations gave him a level of flexibility usually reserved for females. With the lubricating spell whispered and the protection charm in place, Sirius shoved his way into the rosebud entry at Remus' ass.

The two boys grunted, Sirius relishing in how incredibly tight his boyfriend still was. Remus closed his eyes as he felt his insides expand to make room for the large, familiar cock. Every part of him was satisfied, as if the missing piece of the puzzle had been refound.

They stared into each other's eyes; caramel on grey, and said a million words with just that look. Their eyes were nearly glazed, despite the intensity. They didn't register the crimson curtains or the rumpled sheets at their feet. Nothing existed in the entire world besides each other.

Sirius slowly began to thrust, giving Remus time to adjust. Remus would have none of it and pushed his ass higher against Sirius. The latter got the message and started to thrust hard and fast, repeatedly hitting that special spot deep inside of his lover's anus. Remus never broke eye contact as he erupted into orgasm. Sirius, immensely turned on by the look of bliss in Remus' eyes and the semen rubbing between their bodies, came shortly after, his teeth grinding and eyes shutting tight.

Still inside, he pulsed into his lover, until, deflating, he slipped out.

"I love you," The two Gryffindors muttered on repeat as Sirius rolled over and nestled into the crook of Remus' neck. Their sweat soaked skin stuck to each other as they clung onto each other, avoiding the cool spring air.

After simply letting their hands wander across each other's sweat covered bodies, Sirius sighed and started talking. At the same time, Remus also started to say the same words.

"I wish—" They both cut themselves off. Sirius gave a short bark of laughter and motioned for Remus to continue.

"I was just going to say… I wish I could hold your hand in public. It's torture only touching you when we're alone."

Sirius looked at the other boy with amusement and astonishment.

"Go ahead!" He laughed more as he sat up. "I wish I could scream to everyone how in love I am with you. I would snog you in bunch of a ton of Slytherins! I would… make Remus flowers float around the Gryffindor table! I would tell my mother that not only am I a Gryffindor, but I'm a GAY one at that. One in love with a WEREWOLF! I would—"

"Okay, okay," Remus chuckled as he too sat up to calm down the over excited other boy. "Let's not go crazy. But… I am ready to come out."

Sirius jumped off the bed and took Remus' hand. He then, pulled the other boy out of the dorm. They did not let go of each other's hands as they walked past the few students who were in the common room.

[So? Was it completely fail? review!]


End file.
